The Guardians
by Dark Angelic Wolf
Summary: After ten years of thinking she was dead, Kai and the BBoys meet up with his twin sister, Angel.  But evil lurks in the shadows in the form of rivals and old enemies. When will the BBoys get a break? TalxOc maybe Kaixoc and BryxOc
1. Prolouge

**Hey peoples! Angel here with a brand new story.**

**This one's about Kai's little sister named Angelica or Angel for short. Don't get her mixed up with my other one though. I name most of my main OCs Angel. Why? Not a clue.**

**But anywho, read and review!**

**I don't own Beyblade, I only own my OCs.

* * *

**

**The Guardians**

**Prologue**

Two figures move through the dark hallways of the rundown abbey. Suddenly the one in front stopped and pointed to an iron bolted door.

"She's in here, but be careful. The brat nearly broke one of the guard's wrist yesterday and nearly killed another just this morning." The dark figure said to the other as he stepped toward the door.

The other nodded in confirmation and opened the door to the small, dark room.

Stepping into the doorway, the second figure called out softly, "Angel, are you in here sweetie?"

His question was answered by a low, wolf-like growl.

The dark haired man stepped into the room and looked toward the back corner.

There sat a two toned girl, her crimson eyes blazing with angry.

"Boris, are you sure Voltaire won't miss the girl? I mean, she is his granddaughter after all." The black clad figure questioned, worrying for his and the girl's safety.

Boris only chuckled and said, "As far as Mr. Voltaire is concerned the girl was never his granddaughter and besides he has her brother, who is ten times stronger then her. So, she's all yours Mr. Winters."

Winters nodded absently as he walked toward the 6 year old.

The small girl's body tensed, ready to attack in case this new male was a threat.

Winters knelt down in front of the girl and placed his hand gently on her head. Angel flinched at the gentle touch only being used to getting hit every time she was touched.

"Hello there, Angel. How would you like to come with me and be part of a beyblade team?"

The young wolf's crimson eyes sparked with interest at the mention of the game she loved so much. Nodding, Angel looked up eagerly at this new male, ready to go to, well, where ever he was taking her. After all, anywhere was better then this dark dungeon.

Suddenly, a person popped into her head and her eagerness vanished. "What about my brother? Is he coming too?" Her voice came out weak and small.

Winters looked at the girl sadly and spoke softly, "No, I'm afraid he won't be coming with us but I promise one day you two will be together again."

Angel looked doubtful for a moment but then her eyes took on a look of determination. She would go with this Winters person and she would train to become stronger, then she would get her brother out of this torture chamber.

"I'll go with you Mr. Winters and I promise to be the best blader you've ever seen."

Winters smiled softly and held out his hand for the young girl. The same instant Angel took his hand, her fate was changed forever.

* * *

**Wootness! There it is.**

**Now review and I'll give you a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunioun

**Hey guys, Angel here with another chapter.**

**Not much to say execpt thanks to my reviewers and read and review. No Flames please!**

**I don't own Beyblade only my Ocs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Meeting of the Past and Future**

All was peaceful in the house of Samuel Winters. The fresh morning air drifted into the kitchen through a partial opened window. Angel sat near it, her gaze drifting over the Russian country side. She couldn't believe that she was back in Russia after being gone for so long.

"_It hasn't really changed much. The land is still as cold and unforgiving as ever."_ The wolf's thoughts drifted to herself and how much she had changed since Mr. Winters had taken her in.

Her two toned hair was cut short, almost boyish. She wore a black short sleeved shirt under a silver vest. She had black cargo pants on and black combat boots. She also had black fingerless gloves. Her launcher was in a holster which hung loosely at her left side. Her black and silver beyblade was in pouch on her right.

Suddenly a shriek sounded upstairs followed by the very angry shout, "ALEX, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

Angel smirked as she heard the pounding of feet on the stairs.

Two seconds later, a red haired girl seceded into the room and cowered by her captain.

"Angel, hide me from that crazy maniac." The girl known as Alex whimpered.

"I thought I told you not to mess with Jessie before she's had her coffee." Angel chuckled.

The fox just grinned before rushing out the back door to find a good hiding spot.

The young captain shook her head out of pity for the young blader.

Alex was a hyper prankster who tended to get into more trouble then she could handle.

"Where is that walking carcass?" A sinister voice sounded from the doorway.

Turning, Angel's jaw dropped at the sight of the team's mechanic. Her normal green hair was now a very bright and very girly pink.

Seeing her captain's expression, Jessie growled, "Say one word and you'll wish you had stayed in bed."

Instead of commenting on the rude remark, the stunned wolf pointed out the door.

A sadistic smile crept onto the tomboy's face as she raced out the door to find the soon to be death prankster.

Angel didn't even want to imagine the girl's plans for the younger one but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Are does two at it already?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Without even looking up, Angel said, "Good morning Mr. Winters and yes, they are. Apparently Alex thought it would be funny to paint Jessie's hair hot pink." She emphasized pink, getting a chuckle from the older man.

"So, I take it that you three will be meeting Lien at the airport later?" Mr. Winters commented absently.

"Yes, sir. Then we'll head down to the local park and start training." Angel said a smirk growing on her face at the thought of seeing the team's second-in-command again.

A 'hmm' answered her comment. Silence enveloped the kitchen, except for the occasional pained yelp that floated through the window.

Final getting tired of the endless yelling going on outside, Angel shouted out the window, "If you two don't stop your senseless yelling and get in here in the next ten seconds, I promise you will have fifty extra laps today!"

Less than a second later, both girls were in the kitchen panting from moving so fast.

"_Final, peace and quiet."_ Angel thought with a tiny smirk.

"Alright you two go get dressed and then we'll go and get Lien from the airport." Angel barked in a commanding tone.

The two girls grinned and raced up the stairs.

Five minutes later, both girls bounded down the stairs wearing their normal clothes.

Alex sported a skin tight blue tank top under a red vest with a pair of skin tight black pants that stopped just before her knees. She wore regular tennis shoes and red fingerless gloves. Her fox red hair was in a ponytail and she had a red baseball cap on. Her launcher was in holster like Angel's only on her right instead of her left. Her red and gold beyblade was in a pocket on her vest.

Jessie wore a black t-shirt under a denim vest that looked like it had seen better days and black denim jeans. She had combat boots similar to Angel's but they were thinner. Her fingerless gloves were a deep shade of blue. She also wore ski goggles on top of her head. Jessie kept her launcher in a holster hidden beneath her vest and her blue and green blade was in a pouch on her right hip.

Jessie's hair had returned to its natural color thanks to the fact that she and Axel wrestled in the snow and that the paint was water-based.

"Come on Wolf; move your tail or we'll be late." Alex whined in an annoying tone.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Angel chuckled as she strolled down the stairs at a relaxed pace.

Three black claw marks were now painted on each cheek giving off the impression that she had just gone up against a vicious predatory and won. A white scarf was also added to the girl's wardrobe though it was only added because of the cold weather.

"Okay, now you seriously look like Kai. If we ever meet him I am so going to ask if he has a twin." Jessie joked.

Angel gave an 'hn' before walking out the door.

"See ya Mr. Winters." Alex yelled over her shoulder.

A distant 'bye' was heard as the front door slammed.

-Airport-

Alex scanned the airport terminal for a certain face.

Suddenly a sharp, clear whistle was heard above the regular airport noise. Alex turned to see a black haired girl waving wildly across room.

Squealing, Alex raced toward the girl screaming, "Lien, it's so good to see you again!"

Angel looked up from her position on the wall and smirked at the co-captain. It had been a long time since the team had been all together.

Jessie yelled something about long time, no see or something.

Alex ran toward her with ever intention to tackle the girl with a massive bear hug but stopped suddenly when she noticed the four strangers standing beside her friend.

Alex's jaw was practically on the floor.

Before her stood the Blitzkrieg Boys, who were acting as if they had known her friend since they were kids.

"Um, Lien, do you realize that the Blitzkrieg Boys are standing right beside you?" Alex asked trying to comprehend the fact that her friend wasn't freaking out like she was.

"Of course silly, now let me introduce you to Tala," Lien said while pointing to the red haired Russian who smirked. "Bryan," She motioned to the lavender haired boy who was at the moment silently eyeing as she came up Jessie. "Spencer," The blonde nodded in return. "And last but not least, Kai." Lien stated pointing to the boy leaning on the wall, who didn't even look up when his name was mentioned.

Alex was surprised her jaw didn't go through the floor when she laid eyes on the two toned phoenix.

If anyone ever said that he and Angel looked alike it was an understatement. The two could pass as clones except for the fact that Kai was slightly taller then Angel.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alex said.

"That's exactly what I said when Ray introduced him to me." Lien said a grin plastered on her face at the mention of her cousin.

"Oh, my…" Jessie said when she caught up with the hyper fox.

Tala raised an eyebrow at the two girls' reactions.

Glancing toward Lien, Tala asked, "Why do you guys keep staring at him like that?"

"Um, well, you see…" Lien began but was cut off by a certain green haired hawk.

"Are you NUTS?!?" Jessie yelled fury and concern evident in her voice. "Do you not remember all the nightmares, all the stories she's told us? If Angel sees him, she'll go into a mental breakdown for sure." Jessie finished by pointing straight toward Kai.

Alex, who had been brought back to reality by Jessie's yelling, gasped, "Oh my gosh, Angel!!!"

The teenagers heads whipped around scanning the crowd for the captain.

Alex gasped again when she saw the young wolf.

Angel stood only a few feet away and was visibly shaking. Her crimson eyes trained on Kai, showed shock and fear; two emotions that never showed in her eyes.

The Blitzkrieg Boys were equally shocked.

Tala numbly reached over and tapped Kai saying, "Um, Kai, you're never going to believe this if I tell you so you're going to want to see for yourself."

Kai opened one eye to gaze at the boy.

He could see that Tala was shaken by something to his right. The boy sighed heavily before looking in the direction his team's gaze was. Kai nearly fell back when his gaze caught Angel's.

"_No, she's supposed to be dead."_ Kai's thoughts raced.

"I-it c-can't be… Angel?" Kai stammered as he took a step forward.

* * *

**That's it.**

**Remember, to review and I'll update faster.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Angel back, with a new chapter. I'd like to let you guys know that the last chapter title was a typo. This chapter is the real 'Reunion'. The last one was 'Meeting of the Past and Future'. This is what happens when your heater breaks down and you're left in the cold.**

**I don't own Beyblade just my Ocs.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

The mention of her name and Kai moving brought Angel out of her stupor.

She blinked at him before stammering, "Y-yeah Kai?"

A wave of happiness washed over Kai when she said his name.

"It is you!" Kai nearly yelled as he rushed over and enveloped his little sister in a hug.

Angel latched onto her brother and began nuzzling into his chest.

"I thought you were dead. Boris, he said you froze to death. I… Oh, Angie, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Kai said burying his face into his sister's hair.

"I've missed you so much and I would have come back sooner but I…" Angel trailed off when she noticed how tall he was.

Scowling slightly, the wolfess said, "I can't believe you're taller then me."

"Yeah, pretty much everyone is taller than you Angie." A certain lilac haired Russian put in.

"I wasn't talking to you Bryan." Angel giving a playfully glare toward the falcon before turning to Kai saying, "You can let me go now bro, I'm just going to kill Bryan."

Her voice was sickly sweet.

Bryan scoffed and replied, "Like you could ever catch me, Angie-coo."

Angel sent a death glare that rivaled Kai's and would have really killed the falcon if Kai hadn't held her back.

Laughter caught her attention as her team rolled on the floor in a hopeless fit of giggles.

"Angie coo, that's a new one!! Hahaha, why didn't we ever think of that one?" Jessie said between bouts of laughter.

Before the other two could answer the dark voice of their captain cut through the air.

"Jessica, Alexandra, Lien. You _will not_ repeat anything that you have heard or seen here today, understood?"

Angel's voice held a hint of murder to it.

The three girls nodded in union, trying not to incur their captain's wrath.

Angel was drawing up plans to hopefully either physically or mentally harm Bryan for using _that_ name in public, when she felt Bryan wrap her in a brotherly bear hug.

"Missed ya squirt."

Bryan could feel Kai's gaze boring into his back so he kept it short and moved aside so Spencer and Tala could get their turns.

Spencer gave her a bone crushing bear hug while lifting her off the ground.

Laughing, Angel wheezed, "Spence…air…need air."

Chuckling, Spencer put the struggling wolf down.

Angel staggered slightly only to be steadied by strong arms. Looking up, her crimson orbs met the ice blue ones of Tala.

"_Wow, he's gotten stronger…and hotter. Wait, where'd that come from?"_ Angel blushed lightly at the thought and looked away hoping he hadn't seen it.

Tala smirked as he saw the blush cross her face and whispered, "Miss me?"

"Maybe." The short answer came in a monotonous way.

Kai nearly lunged at the red haired wolf for even touching his sister but decided to kill him when there weren't so many witnesses.

Unable to contain himself, Tala pulled Angel closer to him and nuzzled her hair.

"Mmmm, you smell like watermelon." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yeah well you smell like cheap cologne." Her reply was muffled since her face was planted into his chest.

Tala released Angel and gave her a mock hurt look.

The younger wolf just grinned and said, "Well it's true."

"Well if you two are done flirting, I'd like to go home now." Bryan teased a smirk crossing his features.

Low growls were heard from Tala, Angel, and Kai for separate reasons.

"Whatever. Lien, go get your stuff so Mr. Impatient over there will shut up." Angel said.

"Aye, aye captain." Lien mocked saluted before grabbing her forgotten bags and following her captain to the door.

"Hurry up boys or we'll leave you!" Angel called over her shoulder to the Blitzkrieg Boys, who were watching her give orders with amused smirks.

"Well we know one thing's for sure, don't we Tala?" Bryan commented to the blue eyed wolf.

"What's that?"

"You still have a crush on Angel." The falcon replied an all knowing smirk plastered to his face.

Tala took a swipe a Bryan's head but missed as the boy jogged ahead to talk (coughflirtcough) with Jessie.

Tala mumbled incoherently under his breath before shooting a wary glance to Kai.

The phoenix gave him a look that promised a long, painful death.

"What?" Tala questioned Kai feigning a look of confusion.

"Don't play dumb Valkov. If you do _anything_ to hurt Angel in anyway then I'll make you wish you were back at the abbey." Kai snarled before walking to join his sister.

Tala gulped before he too left the airport.

**

* * *

**

Yeah! I wonder what will happen between Tala and Angel? Wait! I know what happens but you don't. -Laughs maniacally-

Read and review and you'll get to see Kai shirtless.


	4. Chapter 3: Of Bitbeasts and Rivarlies

**Angel back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait but my laptop is messed up and now I'm reduced to updating on my brother's computer. Oh well, nothing I can do right now. I have no idea when I'll update next so please bear with me.**

**Oh to does who review, thankies.**

**I don't own Beyblade and if I did then it would center around Kai and the BBoys cause thier smexy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Of Bitbeasts and Rivalries**

Lien walked along the streets of Russia with her team and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

She wore a red long sleeved Chinese-style shirt with matching pants. She had black slipper shoes. Around her head was red bandanna with the yin-yang symbol on it. She had bandages wrapped around her hands, which went up to mid forearm. Her beyblade, which was black and gold, and launcher were kept in a pouch on her right side. Her waist length black her was in a single braid.

"So Lien how was Japan? See any cute boys?" The question came from a certain hyper fox.

Laughing, Lien said, "One or two maybe."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, there really aren't any cute boys here in Russia either." Jessie said a finger on her chin pondering the thought.

Alex giggled, "I agree."

All the while, they were receiving death glares from the boys.

"Hello we're right here." Bryan growled.

Angel looked over her shoulder, since she was in between the two groups, and smirked. _"So the boys don't like to be teased huh?"_

"You're right Jess." Angel spoke causing the girls to stop, "Nothing here but a bunch low-lives."

**SNAP!**

That was the sound of Bryan's self-control breaking in two.

With an enraged roar, the falcon tackled the girl causing the two teens to roll down a small hill. As they rolled, they each tried to get in a good punch or two.

The other teens just watched with amused, shocked, or frightened looks.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories?" Spencer chuckled.

Tala nodded, "Yeah. I was wondering when they would start up."

Kai just shook his head.

Apparently his sister was still the same girl after all these years. The thought made a small smile cross his face.

When the two stopped rolling Angel was on top of Bryan. A smug smirk was on her face.

"Looks like I'm still top dog around here."

"Yeah, yeah just get off will ya? You're heavy." A smirking Bryan said.

Angel scowled and opened her mouth to retort when a shout cut her off.

"Angel!" Kai and Tala yelled in unison while making their way down the hill.

Both Angel and Bryan raised an eyebrow and looked to their left.

The only thing that Angel saw was black blur before getting tackled for the second time in less than ten minutes. She heard someone yell her name again. Groaning from the impact, Angel looked up into golden wolf-like eyes. She had to blink a couple of times to figure out what had happened. On top of her was a black wolf with a silver crescent on his forehead. He gazed down curiously at her before covering her with a flurry of licks.

"Ack, Drigale get off of me ya dumb mutt!" Angel half yelled, half laughed to her wolf bitbeast.

The wolf gave his mistress an insulted look.

Still laughing, Angel said, "Sorry Drigale, you know I didn't mean it."

"_**I know and I'm sorry for knocking you over." **_Drigale apologized mentally before looking at the boys who were watching the two interact.

"_**I see you found your brother and old friends. It's good to see them again especially that Tala boy."**_ The dark wolf commented while giving the girl a certain look.

Angel glared at Drigale, hoping to cover up the blush that had crept onto her face.

"Get. In. Your. Beyblade. Now." Angel growled through clenched teeth.

In a flash of light the wolf was gone.

-With the others-

Kai had stopped running toward his sister when one of her friends had yelled something about her bitbeast.

"So, that's Drigale, the Dark Wolf?" Kai thought out loud.

Tala nodded, "Must be or else she'd be dog food by now."

Kai decided to ignore the red haired wolf for now. He wanted to see his sister in action. As soon as she dismissed the wolf, the phoenix walked over to his sister.

Pushing herself off the ground, Angel looked to see if Bryan was alright.

The falcon just had a look of shock written across his face. Probably remembering to first time he had seen the wolf back at the abbey. Angel mentally snickered at the thought.

Smirking Angel taunted, "What's the matter Brie-puu, never seen a bitbeast before?"

The nickname snapped Bryan out of his shock. Scrambling to his feet, Bryan got an inch away from Angel's face and opened his mouth to start another argument only to be cut off once again by Kai.

"Angel come here."

"What's up bro?" Angel said as she turned to him.

"Battle me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me; I want you to battle me. That is unless you're scared of getting beat by your big bro?" Kai taunted with a smirk.

Angel growled. Her own brother was practically calling her chicken and that was something that never went unpunished.

"Wait, you two are going battle here? But there's not even a beydish." Alex said having heard the challenge.

"Alex, you should now better than that." Angel chided the young blader. "Anyway my brother and I have an old score to settle."

Angel matched her brother's smirk and said, "Sure thing bro but I'm not the little girl you used to know."

"Hn. We'll see about that."

Getting into positions, the twins faced off.

Lien stood off to the side with her team. "So now we get to see how you fare against a champion, eh Angel?"

"Wolf's going to wipe the floor with him." Alex cheered from beside her.

"Alright, bladers ready," Jessie said acting as referee, "In 3 2 1, Let It…"

A black beyblade shot into the clearing, cutting off the countdown.

Angel instinctively jumped to the side and whirred around to face the one who dared to intrude on her battle.

She knew the blade that had just been launched and she knew the blader all too well.

Growling, Angel spat, "Caine, what do you want? I thought I left your butt in Africa to be eaten by lions."

Behind her was a boy around eighteen. He had wild, spiky black hair and glowing golden-yellow eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and pants with black combat boots. At the moment he was smirking while leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

His smirk grew wider when he heard Angel's distaste for him.

"Aww, I didn't know you would miss me that much, Angie." Caine said cocking his head slightly.

"Caine, the day I miss you is the day pigs fly." Angel commented.

The boy just shrugged, "Whatever. Anyways, I just thought since I was in the neighborhood I would drop by and say hi and to introduce myself to your new friends."

He turned to the Blitzkrieg Boys who were all glaring at the intruder who seemed to be an enemy to their friend.

Taking a bow, Caine said, "Hello boys, my name is Caine just incase you didn't catch it and I guess I can assume you," Here he turned to Kai, "are Angel-Cakes big brother, Kai."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the boy. Not because of him knowing that he and Angel were siblings, you had to be as thickheaded as Tyson not to get that, but because of the pet name he gave his baby sister.

"Yes, I am now if you're finished I'd appreciate it if you leave." Kai commanded coldly.

Caine smirked, "Of course." Turning to Angel, he grinned, "See ya later, my little angelic wolf." With that he was gone.

* * *

**Read and review please.**

**Oh and here's Kai shirtless. (yes I remembered.)**

**-Drags Kai out of hot steamy bathroom-**

**Kai: O.o What the heck?**

**Hehe. Bye till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: New Feelings?

**Hey sorry for the wait. I had to wait for my brother to get ungrounded. Thanks to those who reviewed. Oh and I might be getting a new cord for my laptop soon so I ought to be able to update quicker now.**

**I own nothing but the Guardians and the plot. Caine is my sister's, not like I was going to came him anyways.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Feelings?**

Tala glared at the spot where the strange boy had stood just a second ago. How dare that brat think that Angel was his 'angelic wolf'? If Angel belonged to anyone it was Tala.

The rednette blinked at the thought.

"_If Kai catches me thinking like that he'll really kill me."_ Tala thought almost fearfully.

"Grr, of all the times for him to show up it had to be now." Alex growled from beside him.

"Who was he anyway?" Spencer asked voicing all the boys' thoughts.

Lien looked at Angel then seeing that she was in no mood to explain said, "His name is Caine and his one of Angel's many rivals. I'm not sure on the history between them but I do know that Angel hates his guts while Caine seems to have a crush on her."

"And no matter how many times I tell him to buzz off or beat him into the ground, he won't leave me alone. Next time I see him I think I'll just go ahead and kill him." Angel growled as she paced back and forth like a caged wolf.

"Angel murdering Caine will only get you thrown in jail." Jessie chided her captain.

The two toned wolf just raised an eyebrow at the hawk before whipping her launcher out. She launched her beyblade at the closest tree with a war cry and watched with a satisfied smirk as it ripped through three of them before returning to her hand.

"Feel better?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. His sister's little outburst had startled her friends.

"A little." Angel stated as she put her beyblade up and turned.

Making her way up the hill, Angel asked, "Can we go now? Mr. Winters will be wondering where we are if we don't get home soon."

Home, the word made her think. She had always considered the Winters mansion her home but with Kai and the others showing up, it made her consider the fact her brother might want her to stay with him.

"But you and Kai never got to start your battle." Alex's disappointed voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Yeah, are you guys going to duke it out or what?" Jessie asked excitedly.

Looking toward her brother, Angel waited for his input.

Kai shrugged, "Rain check?"

"Sure."

Angel watched as the others made their way up the hill, noting with mild amusement how Bryan stayed near Jessie. She hung back from the rest of the group trying to sort through the day's events. But her peace didn't seem to want to last long.

Angel grunted as she acknowledged Tala's presence beside her. She could feel his gaze studying her as if he suspected something was wrong.

"Staring is rude ya know?" Angel grunted after a minute of tense silence. This was the first time they had talked since the airport.

Tala remained silent for a moment before asking, "Where have you been all this time?"

Angel stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. She had suspected that one of the boys would ask her but Tala's sudden upfront attitude caught her off guard.

"I've been around. You know here and there; that sort of thing." Angel replied waving her hand about to illustrate her point.

"Hn. You had us all thinking you were dead and now you just show up out of the blue. Don't you think you owe us more of an explanation then that, Angel?" Tala's voice was that of a parent scolding a child.

Angel looked down, actually ashamed of her decision not to contact her brother sooner.

"I'm sorry okay? But people do crazy things when they're scared." Angel admitted grudgingly, "I saw that you guys were okay three years ago and figured you didn't need me messing up you lives."

Tala looked at the girl astonished. He had never heard Angel admit that she was scared. The last part of her sentence hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Who in the world told you that you would mess up our lives?" Tala demanded in a way that suggested that he was going to kill that person, bring him back to life, and kill him again.

Angel's crimson eyes looked up at him with such sadness that all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. "Take a guess Tala. Who is the only person who would sell his own granddaughter just because she didn't fit into his plans for world domination?" Her voice was heavy with hate and disgust.

Tala looked at the wolfess in dismay. He had never thought that Voltaire would sell his own grandchild. But then again, he wouldn't put it pass the crazy old man to do that sort of thing.

"Angel, I…" Tala wanted to comfort her but the words wouldn't come. What could he say to make all those years of pain and regret go away. _"Nothing. There is nothing I can say or do to make all of her pain; all of her sadness go away." _

Angel placed her hand on his chin, tilting his head so she was looking into his icy blue eye.

"Please don't beat yourself up over something you could do nothing about. I couldn't bear the thought of you hurting because of something that happened years ago, something we had no control over." Her voice was soft and reassuring.

Tala stood there gazing into Angel's reassuring eyes when he realized just how much he cared for the younger wolf. He thought of all the times over the years when his mind had wondered to her. The times when he had thought about what he would give to have a second chance with her, to tell her how he really felt about her. Now he was getting that second chance.

"Angel, there's something I want to tell you." Tala started realizing how close their bodies were. She looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted to say that I…"

"Angel, Tala would you two lovebirds hurry up? The rest of us would like to get home sometime before it gets dark!" Bryan's annoyed call came from up the street where the others were waiting for the two wolves.

"Hold your horses Bryan! We're coming and if you call us that again, you'll wake up in a very sticky situation!" Angel yelled/threatened back before turning back to Tala, "Now, what were you going to say?"

Feeling as if the moment was ruined, Tala shook his head and said, "Nothing, just that I missed having you around, Squirt."

Angel scowled at the nickname but replied cheerfully, "I missed you too Tally."

Glaring playfully, Tala growled, "Hey, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"Yeah we did but you called me Squirt and the only person that has authorization to call me that is Bryan. You should know that by now Tally-chan." Angel teased the poor ice wolf.

A playful snarl escaped Tala's throat as he lunged at the girl but missed as she ran ahead of him giggling the whole way. Tala laughed as he gave chase in order to get revenge for the new nickname he had just received.

"_Someday Angel, I'll tell you how I really feel and maybe then you'll see how much I really missed you."_

-Some Place Unknown to the Authoress-

Caine paced back and forward impatiently.

The others were suppose to meet him here a half an hour ago.

Stopping suddenly, Caine said, "You guys sure did take your sweet time, didn't ya?"

"Chase had to stop at the bakery on the way and then he couldn't decide whether to get a doughnut or a muffin." A boy with black hair and icy blue eyes said gruffly.

"Hey that was a very hard choice to make especially since they had chocolate chip muffins and cream-filled doughnuts." A boy with silver hair and sapphire eye protested as he joined the older teens.

"I'm sure it was Chase but did you have to argue with the clerk which of the two was better." A boy with brown hair and emerald eyes asked annoyed.

The boy known as Chase shrugged indifferently before turning to his captain and questioned, "So, did you find the Guardians or what?"

Caine smirked, his golden eyes flashing as he thought of his beloved wolf. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. And it seems as if Angel has finally found her big brother after all this time."

"Hmm, well that sure does change our plans doesn't it?" The boy with icy blue eyes stated clearly in deep thought over it.

"Yes it may cause a minor setback in the old geezer's plans but I think he'll be happy knowing that both of them will be there. But if push comes to shove, then you have my permission to take down Kai, Sedrick."

Sedrick nodded once in confirmation.

"Caine, don't you think you should wait to see what the big guy says before planning the death of Angel's brother?" The brown haired boy asked cautiously.

"Koji, do you really think I give a crap what that old geezer and his purple haired monkey have to say?"

"…No."

"That's right," Caine said coldly, "I have my own plans for little Angela anyways and I'm not about to let those two miss them up."

"Okay, we get it Caine. You like Angel and you do anything to have her even sign up with two madmen bent on world domination just to get her." Chase said stepping foreword to save his friend from the captain's wrath.

Caine relaxed slightly at this and turned on his heel heading for the exit. "Come on, you three we have training to do remember?"

The three boys followed their captain out the door and into the snow.

* * *

**There it is, now go and review and I'll give you a cookie. **

**And for those of you who are reading Follow the Wind, I'm not writing it anymore because I have no ideas what so ever but I might make it a collection of oneshots between Bryan and my other Angel.**


End file.
